Christmas Wishes of Hogwarts Students
by Morag X. Henegev
Summary: New and imporoved version with added features about Christmas of Hogwarts where Dumbledore acts as a Father Christmas reading everyone's letters. Please read and review.


'To alcohol! The cause of, and solution to, all of life's problems.'  
Homer Simpson  
  
This is the new and improved version of the story with Christmas wishes letters. I added few more letters just for your convenience.  
  
Advocating: the idea for the story is mine but the characters are not.   
  
_________________________________________________________________________   
The Christmas was three weeks away. Only three petty weeks, and then everyone will get presents from Father Christmas? Okay, wait now, that is what everyone THINK, allright. Anyway, maybe it is. Even some older people do wait for Santa at night… weirdoes...  
  
Dumbledore descended down the marble staircase in the middle of the eerie night. He was wearing his sleeping gown that went up to his ankles and on his feet he was wearing warm woollen socks. He looked quite funny with his cap. But, as I said, it was middle of the night, so no one saw him.   
When he came downstairs, he opened to huge doors and there was an elf waiting for him. He passed him a bag and a letter. Dumbledore nicely thanked the elf and closed the door. He went back to his room. His room was surprisingly his office. You were able to open one of the walls and make it into the pull-out bed.   
So Dumbledore laid on his bed and under the candle light he opened the letter. Inside was a note and it said:  
  
'Dear Dumbledore,  
'This year I have really have busy schedule and too many presents to give out. I cannot manage to give them all out. Could you please make sure that people who sent those letters get their presents?   
  
'Thank you.  
'Sincerely,  
'Father Christmas aka Santa Claus'   
  
Dumbledore knew that he has to help his friend, the Santa (or Father Christmas, whichever way you prefer). He decided he would just read the letters tonight and then he will try to get or make the presents tomorrow.   
He first pulled out Harry Potter's letter.  
  
'Dead Father Christmas,  
'I would not really want much from you, but if it is okay with you, and it is okay because the present is not expensive, and you are the Father Christmas, and you will get it for me. Please kill Lord Voldemort, oops, I mean You-Know-Who for me. And don't forget to make it that way that I can claim later that I have killed him.   
  
'Thank you Father Christmas.  
'Harry Potter'   
  
Dumbledore sighed. Harry will have to stay without his present this year. Next was Ron's.  
  
'Father Christmas, gimme money! We are poor, but I was gambling and I own Hermione $70. No not Galleons, or what ever, it is worth nothing now, she shall not accept it. I want Americans!  
  
'Ron  
  
'ps Gimmi money ASAP, because if I don't get it soon there will be no Ron Weasley next year to write you a letter.'   
  
'I have no Americans' Dumbledore thought. 'Oh well, I think I might have those fake ones that you can buy in dollar store. That's fair enough for Mr Weasley.'  
  
'Dear Father Christmas,  
  
I do not want to be annoying, but there are few books that are missing from my modest book collection. It is not a lot; those are: "Fouls in Quidditch"; "The Encyclopaedia Britannica – Wizarding Edition 1992: Volume 1-87"; "Tips in Beauty and Makeup with Your Own Wand"; "The Encyclopaedia Britannica – Wizarding Edition 1986: Volume 1-86" …'   
  
And the list went for eight more pages.   
  
'So Father Christmas, I hope I am not bothering you too much.  
  
'Sincerely,   
  
'Hermione Granger'  
  
'Not bothering you much? If I try to get all those books, even the Ministry's budget won't have enough money to pay them off.'  
  
'Dear Father Santa,  
  
'I will be short and modest – I want world domination.  
  
'Thank you,  
  
'Draco L. Malfoy  
  
'ps: if I don't get my Christmas present, that may result complaining to my father who will give a lot of hard time before he kills you.'  
  
'World domination? The only thing you can get is detention, Mister.' Dumbledore started slightly losing his nerves. 'Lucius Malfoy kill me... blah, blah, blah... I will shove the Whomping Willow into his sorry ass and all the leftover twigs into younger Malfoy's ass...'  
  
'Deer phater kRistmass,  
  
'I want u 2 susspende Creab and Goyl for kristmase 4 mee  
  
'Neville Longbottom'  
  
Dumbledore was thinking for the second. Should he do it or shouldn't he? It would not be fair towards Crabbe and Goyle, but Neville finally spelled his name right, so that's a big improvement. 'Someone might be happy for Christmas...' he thought.   
  
'Dear father Christmas,  
  
'I would really appreciate if we could get the whole Diagon Alley for Christmas. We would make it Weasley Mall of Weasley Wizarding Wheezes Shops.   
  
'Fred and George or George and Fred Weasley'  
  
'Whole Diagon Alley' Dumbledore sighed. 'I see that my detention list is getting longer.'  
  
'Okay, Santa,  
  
'I don't want to waste space on stupid things; lets get on the business. I want Armani dress. Not Gucci, it does not look good on me, neither Channel, I heard it's out of fashion….' it was either Parvati Patil or Lavender Brown (like it makes any difference) and she went on and on about designed brands. Poor Dumbledore couldn't stand anymore, so he threw the letter on the floor.   
'This one might be a normal letter' Dumbledore thought as he pulled another paper out of the bag. He read it:   
  
'Sugar, eggs, milk, flour..."  
  
Just as Dumbledore started thinking that there are some normal kids at Hogwarts that ask for normal, affordable things, when he realised that this is a shopping list. How did it get here, we'll never know. It is a mystery.   
Another letter.   
  
'Dear Father Christmas,   
  
'If you could please get me a dragon. They are not dangerous. Dragons are highly benign beasts, but people misunderstand them all the time.  
  
'Hagrid'  
  
It was enough for Dumbledore. He sighed and laid down on the bad, trying hard to think about anything unrelated to Christmas.   
  
Christmas morning, everyone woke up receiving a candy cane. Several student received detention, not knowing why, like Weasleys, Draco Malfoy, and the others, and even Hagrid, and Crabbe and Goyle who were suspended.   
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
  
'I saw this in a movie about a bus that had to SPEED around a city, keeping its SPEED over fifty, and if its SPEED dropped, it would explode. I think it was called, "The Bus That Couldn't Slow Down.'  
  
Homer Simpson 


End file.
